Severed Ties
by diesector21
Summary: She cut the threads, and watched him fall. Her pleas mean nothing to him now. Songfic: You Found Me - The Fray


**A/N**: This songfic is another concept that I've thought up. The story is mostly designed around the song itself, because I'm like that. Technically, this would be considered a 'love quadrilateral', considering that there's four people/fairies involved. But what do I know?

For the record, the concept is the 'anti-pairing'. Everyone ends up against each other. :3

**Song**: _You Found Me_ – The Fray

**Pairing**(s): A/M, A/H, H/T (suggested)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Artemis Fowl. Duh.

* * *

**I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad**  
**Where the West was all but won  
** **All alone, smoking his last cigarette**  
**I said, "Where you been?"  
** **He said, "Ask anything"**

The gentle whispers of the wings were drowned up by the louder hissing and humming of human hospital equipment. Holly hovered close to the ceiling, shield buzzed up, soaring above heads and occasionally glancing off the overhanging signs. Chatter came from the hospital staff and various patients on wheelchairs or otherwise, but Holly's lips stayed shut. There was nothing to talk about, and the swirling thoughts in her mind kept her mind preoccupied.

Foaly's voice squawked through Holly's headset within her helmet. "Holly, you sure about this?"

"Of course. This may be my only chance to make things right with him."

Foaly sat back in his custom swivel chair, glancing shortly to a photo of his child and Caballine. Turning back to face the computer screen, he said, "In the end, it's your call, Holly. But don't be surprised if he rejects you."

**Where were you,  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad**

It had been almost ten years since Holly and Artemis went back in time to retrieve Jayjay. The two friends had eventually gotten closer and closer, strengthening in more ways than one. This continued until one fateful autumn day. Finally realizing what was going on and the possible repercussions of this relationship, Holly severed anything that was between herself and Artemis, and never returned to Fowl Manor again. Two years later, Artemis discovered that Holly had married Trouble Kelp, much to his shock. Hurt and disillusioned about life, Artemis shortly proposed to and married Minerva Paradizo.

Holly and Trouble led their lives normally, but tension grew between Artemis and Minerva. A second miscarriage pushed her over the edge, as Minerva somehow got a hold of Butler's pistol and shot the Fowl heir. Artemis was fatally wounded, one bullet perforating his left lung and another partially severing the femoral artery, causing massive bleeding. Thankfully, Minerva wasn't a very good shot, and Butler incapacitated her with an umbrella and a lamp within seconds. It was only to the quick thinking of Butler and the arrival of paramedics that saved Artemis' life. Minerva was due in court on attempted murder charges in 4 months, but Artemis was still bedridden from the accident.

**Lost and insecure,**  
**You found me, you found me  
** **Lyin' on the floor,  
Surrounded, surrounded**  
**Why'd you have to wait?  
** **Where were you? Where were you?**  
**Just a little late**  
**You found me, you found me**

Room J-6. Artemis' bed. Holly held her breath, and turned the knob. The door swung open silently, and Holly gasped at the sight of Artemis. An IV tube ran into his right arm, and a respirator was apparent on his face. Artemis' eyes were closed, obviously weary from surgery several hours ago and on several human sedatives.

Holly closed and locked the door, and deactivated the wings. Her boots made no sound on the ceramic tiles as she walked to Artemis' bed. Every step was tentative, Holly contemplating what to say and how Artemis would react. A million thoughts ran through her head, and her emotions were in turmoil. Her she was, trying to explain why she left her best friend for 7 long, empty years.

A tile creaked under the weight of Holly's slim frame, just enough noise to wake Artemis up. There was no 'springing to life' or dramatic revitalization scene. Artemis only opened his eyes into small slits, and turned his head slightly.

**In the end,  
Everyone ends up alone**  
**Losing her,**  
**The only one who's ever known  
** **Who I am,** **who I'm not, who I wanna be  
****No way to know**  
**How long she will be next to me**

Holly's heart skipped a beat. Her ex-friend, right here on the bed, staring at her. But why wasn't he reacting? Artemis eyes opened a little bit more, but still gazing intently at the source of the sound. Finally realizing her mistake, Holly buzzed down her shield, revealing her entire form to her human friend.

Artemis did not react to Holly's appearance, but he saw the emotion in Holly's eyes. She was literally begging for mercy. Ten long seconds past without a word being exchanged, just looks. Eventually, Artemis turned his head back to his original position, a small but impacting action, showing that he wanted nothing to do with Holly or her plea for forgiveness.

"Wait, Artemis, I-"

**Lost and insecure,**  
**You found me, you found me**  
**Lyin' on the floor**  
**Surrounded, surrounded  
** **Why'd you have to wait?  
** **Where were you? Where were you?**  
**Just a little late**  
**You found me, you found me**

Artemis' raspy but firm voice came out. "What, Holly? What? What could you possibly have to say to me after you left me for so many years?"

"Artemis, you have to understand. I did what I thought was right. Not just for us, but for my people..."

"Then why did I become but a memory in your past? We could have kept our friendship, but you torched it and left me to pick up the ashes."

Holly had no response, words fleeting from her mouth.

Artemis continued. "You left, and made no attempt to repair anything. I know that Foaly planted surveillance equipment in Fowl Manor, and that you watched everything. You saw me fall, deeper and deeper, until now. You being here now, means nothing. Where were you during Minerva's first miscarriage? Where were you in the late-night arguments and disputes about the estate? Where were you when I found out about your marriage? In everything I've gone through in the past seven years, where were you in my life?"

**Early mornin'  
The city breaks  
** **I've been callin'  
** **For years and years and years and years**  
**And you never left me no messages**  
**You never sent me no letters  
** **You got some kinda nerve**  
**Taking all my world**

A tear formed at Holly's left eye, rolling down her cheek and falling on the ground. Artemis saw it, but persisted.

"You witnessed everything, Holly. As I fell throughout those terrible years, you could have reached out your hand, and grabbed me. But you relented for too long, and it's too late."

His lungs burning and vocal chords seared, Artemis finished, "Go, Holly. Try as you might, but you waited too long. It is impossible for you to reenter my life. Not after what I've been through."

**Lost and insecure**  
**You found me, you found me**  
**Lyin' on the floor** **  
Where were you? Where were you?**

Still wordless, Holly activated her wings. She hovered to six feet, and turned around. Manipulating the controls of the wings, she floated to the door. Buzzing up her shield, Holly opened the door, and prepared to join the throngs of humans in the doorway.

In one last display of her emotions, Holly turned her head back to Artemis and said, "If it still means anything, I'm sorry." She then flew out, and closed the door behind her.

Artemis fell back onto the bed, even more tired than before. The last seven years of memories gathered to his attention. Tears gathered at his eyes, resent and sorrow clouding his vision.

Artemis closed his eyes, and said a few final words before slipping back into unconsciousness.

**Lost and insecure  
** **You found me, you found me  
** **Lyin' on the floor**  
**Surrounded, surrounded**  
**Why'd you have to wait?  
** **Where were you? Where were you?**  
**Just a little late**  
**You found me, you found me**

"Yes, Holly. It does mean something. But for now, it doesn't, and it can't. Not now."

**Why'd you have to wait?  
** **To find me, to find me

* * *

**

**A/N**: I've liked this song for quite a while now. The video doesn't really do it justice though. XD

Expect another songfic from me next month. Or something.

And for the record, I am not 'emo' in any way. It's just the music that I listen to that results in these genres used for the songfics I write. XD


End file.
